


《浪子》六一儿童节番外 2018.6

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《浪子》六一儿童节番外 2018.6

瞿嘉小朋友蹲在机床厂幼儿园的后院墙角，拿一根树枝画圈圈。他一向脾气不好，还喜欢凶别人，没有其他小朋友乐意跟他玩儿，他一个人很孤单。  
“哎，你过来，别画圈儿了，跟我一起戳毛毛虫！”一个白净又漂亮的男孩喊他，是他们幼儿园新转来的插班生。  
“不去。”瞿嘉说。  
“哎，抬头，看我一眼。”男孩说。  
瞿嘉抬起头，男孩穿着白色恤衫，格子短裤，小皮鞋，午后金色的阳光镶在肩头……真好看啊，这是他见过的最好看的男孩子。  
俩人于是一起画圈圈，捉甲壳虫。男孩问：“你叫什么名儿？”  
瞿嘉懒得回答对方，等着漂亮男孩自报家门：“我叫遥遥，我还有英文名儿呢，周·罗伯特·遥遥！”  
名儿起得可真够傻的，可能是从国际学校幼儿园来的，不知怎么的混不下去了转来他们这小破地方。瞿嘉低着头小声道：“我叫瞿嘉。”  
“我知道了。”周遥一笑，“一定是嘉奖的嘉。”  
今天过节，六一儿童节，下午加餐，老师破天荒地没有给他们每人喂难吃的煮胡萝卜，发给每人一个大桃子。  
桃子真好吃啊，周遥这个吃货从小露相儿，吃得像个猴子，迅速就把大桃子吃到只剩一枚桃核。  
瞿嘉看看周遥手里的桃核，自己手里还有大半个桃呢。他用力一掰，掰成两半了：“一人一半。”  
遥遥猴又吃了半个桃子，嘉嘉猴也吃掉半个桃子。瞿嘉小朋友举手：“老师，我还要吃一个桃。”  
“桃没有了！”老师说着，扔给瞿嘉一根煮胡萝卜……  
准备要上台表演节目了，瞿嘉在教室一角磨蹭，还没有换衣服。  
“哎，你还没化妆，我给你化！”周遥小朋友跑过来，兴冲冲的，手里攥了一支唇膏。两人互相给对方涂了红嘴唇。  
“还不换衣服？就剩你们俩，还没换衣服？！”周玲老师叉着腰，一声母狮子吼。  
周遥忙叨叨地去找服装，男生服装都被挑光了，竟然只剩下最后一套！  
瞿嘉个子高一块，从头顶把那套服装捞走：“我的！”  
周遥：“那，我穿什么？”  
瞿嘉：“可能你是新转来的，老师忘了给你准备演出服。”  
周遥：“啊，老子也要跟你一起上台唱歌！”  
瞿嘉往旁边一指，女生的演出服还富余很多，而且五颜六色五花八门有的挑：“遥遥，你可以挑个小粉裙子穿。”  
周遥：“啊——”  
\---------<我是梦境的分割线>————

周遥翻了个身，一条大腿从被子里掀出来，砸在床上另一位爷的腰上，砸出“呃”一声儿。  
“唔，老子做了个梦。”周遥眯着眼。  
“腿拿下去。”瞿嘉翻身，白了一眼。  
“我——不——”周遥撒个娇。  
“多大了你？”瞿嘉嫌弃道，“以后做梦能不蹬腿么？能不尿床么？”  
“老子上回根本就没尿床好么！”周遥迅速抱了人，往瞿嘉脖子窝里乱蹭，“我就是做梦没意识‘圆柱体’发射开了一炮，射程距离就到你脸上身上……那不叫尿床，那叫对你爱、爱、爱不完就射……”  
“滚一边儿去，烦！”瞿嘉一笑，推开这人的厚皮大脸。  
“早饭吃什么？”瞿嘉说，“赶紧起了，上你的班去。”  
“嗯……糊塌子……糖油饼……豆腐脑……我不想上班……”周遥嘟囔。  
“今天过节。”周遥又说，“不上班了。”  
“今天是你过节吗？”瞿嘉用锅铲子的边缘，扒拉扒拉周遥的头发帘，“你丫多大了？”  
“嗯……老子二十五了，我要过节。”周·罗伯特·遥把自己裹在被子里。  
“你自己被窝儿里自撸过节吧，我上班去了。”瞿嘉转身走人。  
“啊——”周遥穿着小裤衩从床上跃起，双手一搂，猴儿一样，直接扒上瞿嘉肩膀再两腿一夹一骑，差点儿把人压趴地上，“背我！”  
“媳妇。”瞿嘉说。  
“媳妇就媳妇，背着你媳妇！”周遥好脾气的，有吃有伺候才不在乎称谓呢，今晚床上看谁压得过谁。“鸡大腿”仰仗多年的童子功，在床上武力值加持还带耍赖撒娇，大战三百回合谁怕谁啊？  
早饭桌上吃掉三个糖油饼，四个茶鸡蛋，瞿嘉问：“刚才做什么梦了？”  
周遥说：“梦见咱俩在幼儿园，儿童节表演节目，你穿男生小礼服，我就只能穿女生裙子。”  
“太适合你了，”瞿嘉说，“再配上你最爱的金橘色小口红。”  
哈哈哈，周遥大笑，“猜真准，我梦里拿那根口红，还真是金橘色的，老子最爱的颜色。”  
有毛病，什么癖好。  
“就是高一那会儿，在你们家，还被你妈妈发现了，当时涂的那个……就是这颜色吧？”瞿嘉说。  
瞿嘉没说的是，他刚才也做了一模一样的梦，这会儿就开始惦记脑补穿粉裙子的遥儿……  
“晚上我给你涂啊……等我下班回来。”周遥在瞿嘉耳边吹一口暧昧的空气。  
“你穿裙子我就跟你做。”瞿嘉回道。  
“靠……”周遥说，“我穿个裙子我还怎么干/你？”  
“是老子想干穿裙子的你。”嘉爷回敬，撤走桌上盘碗，“周遥，你等我下班啊。”  
“……”周遥瞪着瞿嘉大爷的背影，“啊——”


End file.
